1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to shoe cleats, and more particularly to a quick release shoe cleat adaptable for quick replacement cleats of the same or different design.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many types of activities require walking, running or standing upon soft surfaces such as grass, sand or dirt. In order to obtain superior traction upon such surfaces, a variety of different types of cleats and other traction gaining devices have been developed. One type of traction gaining device is a shoe with traction studs or cleats molded or otherwise formed as a part of the shoe. One significant disadvantage to these types of shoes is that the cleats or studs wear down when the shoes are worn on a hard surface such as asphalt or concrete. Thus, in order to regain traction, the entire shoe must be replaced. This can be a costly and inconvenient undertaking. Likewise, when conditions require cleats having differing characteristics, such as cleat length or traction pattern, the person wearing the cleats cannot simply exchange the existing cleats on their feet with other cleats; rather, they must change shoes completely. This also can be inconvenient and potentially costly.
Another type of traction gaining device involves the use of cleats that are selectively attached to and removable from an athletic shoe. A wide variety of shoes and cleat attachment configurations exist. Many of the cleat attachment configurations are based upon a configuration wherein a socket receiver is attached to the sole of a shoe. The socket is configured for connection with a cleat having a ground surface contacting portion and a cleat post configured to be inserted within the socket. The socket is generally configured with a connection means such as a threaded coupling designed to combine with a compatibly configured cleat post. In use, the cleats are aligned with the socket and rotated so that the threads of the cleat post intermesh with the threaded portions of the socket thereby engaging and holding the cleat in a desired location within the socket.
While this method of connection is acceptable in many situations, it also has several drawbacks. First, the cleat posts can become loose through routine wear, causing a variety of problems, namely: the loose cleats can fall out of the socket and become lost; the loose cleats become positionally unstable and can cause injury; the loose cleats can also become broken or damaged. In addition, when the cleats are loose and come into contact with debris such as rocks, sand and gravel, those materials can scour the cleat threads, making it nearly impossible to tighten the cleat without damaging both the cleat post and the socket. Further, the loose cleats can be bent or broken as forces are applied to the cleats which are greater than the capacity of the cleats to withstand.
In order to prevent or limit the loosening or loss of the cleats, in many instances tools are required to tighten the cleats into the sockets and likewise to remove the cleats from the sockets. In utilizing these cleat-tightening tools, the actual cleats can be broken by over tightening. Additionally, these tools may allow a party to score the threads of the cleat, thus making removal and replacement of the cleat very difficult. A common problem that occurs with such cleat types is that the tool is not necessarily available when it is needed, and therefore a party cannot replace a worn out, broken or undesired cleat.
Some cleat designs in the related art have modified the connection between a cleat and socket by modifying the threaded connection between the socket and the cleat post. This has been done in a variety of ways including adding various shapes to prevent unwanted rotation. While this may be effective in limiting the rotation of the cleat within the socket, many of these devices still require a specialized tool for their use and are subject to the above-described and other negative consequences that accompany the use of such tools. This removal and attachment process can also often be cumbersome and time consuming. This is generally not desired when a party seeks imminent participation in an activity.
Other types of cleat connecting mechanisms have also been developed wherein a latch or knob is biased by a spring. Generally, in order to place the cleat within the desired location, the latch or knob is depressed so that the spring is compressed. From this position, a portion of the cleat is inserted into a desired location and the compression tension on the spring is released. Many of these types of devices also require special tools to allow the cleat to be connected or disconnected from the shoe. In addition, elements such as water, sand and grit can cause damage to the spring, with the result that it becomes unable to either retract or expand. As a consequence, cleats may either fall out or be so tightly engaged that they cannot be removed without the use of tools.
Thus, a cleat design is desirable that facilitates easy and quick removal of a cleat from a shoe without the requirement of special tools, while ensuring the cleat remains firmly affixed to the shoe and does not become loose or reduce stability during use.